Le périple
by Nosperonia
Summary: Une quête, six aventurier, un destin. (Il risque de changer au fil du temps)


Auteur : Nosperonia

Bêta: / (si quelqu'un est intéressé)

Disclaimer : Seul l'histoire m'appartient :(((

Résumé : Une quête, six aventurier, un destin. (Il risque de changer au fil du temps)

Le titre n'est que provisoire ! ( avouez, il est nul à chier XD)

* * *

 **AVIS AUX VOYAGEURS !**

 **L'Archimage Dumbledor recherche de braves aventuriers pour réaliser une tâche. Celle-ci consiste à partir à Pré-au-Lard et libéré la ville de l'emprise de Quirinus Quirrell, lieutenant de l'armée de Voldemort.**

 **Si vous êtes partant, rendez-vous à l'auberge nord de Little Hangleton au crépuscule où l'Archimage vous fera passer des tests pour voir si vous êtes aptes pour cette mission. Seulement cinq personnes seront choisies !**

 **Que vous soyez Mage, Guerrier, Druide, Chasseur, humain, elfe,... Tout le monde peut venir ! On vous attend !**

 **Récompense : 50.000 Jills**

Le brun mit le parchemin dans sa poche et se retourna vers son ami. Un humain aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu.

\- 50 mille Jills pour tuer une personne. Ça en vaut le coup, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, mais il faudrait se mettre en route pour être sûr d'arriver au crépuscule. Si je me souviens bien Little Hangleton se trouve à quatre-heures d'ici en cheval. Si nous démarrons maintenant, nous aurons une chance d'arriver en avance et donc de nous reposer un peu avant l'épreuve.

\- Tu as raison. Allons-y Ron.

Il monta sur un grand cheval noir tandis que son ami monta sur un cheval brun. Ils se mirent en route pour Little Hangleton . Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour abreuver les chevaux et pour manger. Comme l'avait prévu le roux, ils arrivèrent quatre heures plus tard dans la ville. Ils cherchèrent une auberge pour se reposer. L'auberge " Grand vent" était petite, mais cela ne dérangeait pas les voyageurs, après tout, ils n'étaient là que pour quelques heures. Ils se payèrent une chambre avec deux lits. Une fois dedans, Ron sauta dans un des lits et commença à ronfler. Harry sourit et déchaussa son ami avant de faire la même chose et alla se coucher.

Ils se réveillèrent deux heures plus tard et se préparèrent.

\- On a encore une bonne heure devant nous, dit le brun, tu veux visiter ?

\- Oui, c'est la première fois que je viens à Little Hangleton.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et visitèrent le village pendant une heure. Ils allèrent au point de rendez-vous et virent une cinquantaine de personnes qui attendaient devant l'auberge du nord. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin en attendant. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une personne monta sur une petite estrade.

\- CHERS VOYAGEURS ! Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel fait par notre Archimage. L'épreuve va bientôt commencer, mais avant cela mettez-vous par fonction. Donc chasseurs ensemble, de même pour les guerriers, druides et mages.

Ron et Harry se séparèrent, chacun allant avec ceux de la même fonction. Druide pour Ron et Guerrier pour Harry.

-Bien maintenant que cela est fait, les Druides vont commencer ! Entrez dans l'auberge.

Ron lança un dernier regard à son ami puis il entra. Harry soupira et pria pour que le plus grand ne soit pas trop blessé et pour qu'il soit pris. Une bonne heure passa et ce fût aux mages d'entrer. Cela continua avec les chasseurs et enfin avec les guerriers.

Quand Harry entra, il vit que l'auberge avait été transformée en grande arène.

« La magie m'étonnera toujours »

Les guerriers descendirent dans l'arène et un homme se mit à parler.

\- Braves guerriers, je vous remercie d'être venu. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis l'Archimage Dumbledor. L'épreuve consiste à me montrer vos talents au combat. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir vous battre deux contre deux. À la fin, vous irez rejoindre vos compagnons dans la salle d'à côté et les résultats seront annoncés.

Les équipes furent vite faites et les combats commencèrent. Harry regarda son adversaire : il devait mesurer deux bons mètres, ses yeux noirs lui lançaient des éclairs et son torse était parsemé de cicatrices.

« Ce n'est pas un rigolo celui-là »

Ils commencèrent à se battre. Harry fut touché à sa cuisse, mais la plaie était superficielle. Leur combat dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le bouclé mit son partenaire au sol. Une cloche retentit annonçant la fin de l'épreuve. Des potions leur furent distribuées quand ils rentrèrent dans l'autre pièce.

Harry chercha Ron et le trouva en grande discussion avec un elfe. Il se rapprocha et le roux le vit enfin.

\- Harry ! Comment c'est passer ton épreuve ? La mienne à été assez facile. Il fallait soigner des soldats gravement blessés. Le mien avait été empoisonné. En plus, le poison utilisé est très rare ! Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour le trouver ! Oh, j'ai failli oublié, je te présente Blaise, c'est un druide. Comme moi !

\- Haha, l'épreuve ne t'a pas épuisé à ce que je vois. Sinon, mon épreuve était facile. J'ai dû faire un duel avec un Vriks. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en affronte un, mais ce n'est toujours pas une partie de plaisir. Oublions un peu l'épreuve, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Blaise, je suis Harry.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Ron n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant ces deux dernières heures.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes. L'Archimage monta sur l'estrade et les conversations se turent aussitôt. Dumbledor analysa la salle puis baissa les yeux vers les papiers qu'il tenait.

\- Les cinq aventuriers, on été choisis ! Avant d'annoncer les résultats, j'aimerais vous dire que vous m'avez tous épaté ! Mais il m'a fallu choisir seulement cinq d'entre vous. Nous allons commencer par les Druides. Deux personnes ont été retenues. Ce sont Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini. Venez me rejoindre.

Ron regarda Harry avec de grands yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit et le poussa vers Blaise qui l'attendait. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade, s'inclinèrent devant l'Archimage et se mirent derrière lui.

\- Passons au Chasseurs. Celle qui rejoint l'aventure est Pansy Parkinson.

Les chasseurs l'applaudirent et elle fit la même chose que les deux druides avant.

\- Chez les guerriers, le choix a été très dur. Beaucoup d'entre vous était parfait, mais j'ai réussi à choisir celui que j'ai trouvé le plus parfait. J'appelle donc Harry Potter à me rejoindre.

Harry avança vers l'estrade avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il passa à côté du Vriks qu'il avait dû combattre et celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir. Le brun rigola et monta rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier sautillait sur place. Harry était choisi aussi ! Il ne ferait pas l'aventure seul !

\- Et enfin, finissons avec les mages. Retenez bien que j'ai été fier de voir de jeunes gens comme vous manipuler la magie avec tant de grâce et de facilité. Je pourrais continuer sur ma lancer éternellement et complimenter chacun d'entre vous, mais je sais que vous n'attendez qu'une seule chose, les résultats. Et les voici, les mages que j'ai choisi sont Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Une petite elfe brune avança ainsi qu'un autre elfe blond. Harry fut scotché sur place. Le garçon était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Quand il monta sur l'estrade et s'inclina, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder le fessier du blond. Il reçut un coup dans ses côtes. Ron lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Les cinq vainqueurs furent conviés dans une autre pièce. Elle était assez spacieuse, un bureau trônait au milieu de celle-ci. L'Archimage alla s'asseoir et les examina.

\- Vous avez été choisis parmi une cinquantaine de personnes, mais ne croyiez pas que vous êtes chanceux. La mission que vous devais accomplir n'est pas une partie de rigolade. Tuer Quirrell n'est que la première partie. Mais vous ne saurez la deuxième partie qu'après avoir accomplie votre première tâche. Je contacterais un de vos mages par télépathie pour vous faire parvenir la suite. Voici le plan de Pré-au-Lard . Vous avez deux semaines de routes donc je crois qu'il serait préférable de s'y mettre tout de suite n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire quelques choses, ils furent téléportés devant les portes de la ville. Six chevaux les attendaient ainsi qu'un sac. Draco se dirigea vers le sac et lança un sort.

\- _Capacious extremis_! Cela nous permettra de mettre plus de choses dans le sac.

Il le mit sur son épaule et se dirigea vers son cheval.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait avoir ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas qu'un impression, soupira Harry en montant sur sa monture. Nous devrions nous mettre en route. Nous sommes à deux jours de Terre-en-Lande*.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et se mirent en route.

* * *

C'est ainsi que l'aventure commença pour nos six aventuriers.

Si vous voyez des fautes ( et je suis sûre qu'il doit y en avoir...), n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Et dites moi aussi si vous avez aimer ou pas :)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre 2. Il est en cours d'écriture, mais je pars bientôt en Espagne pour dix jours donc je ne sais pas si j'avancerais beaucoup. J'essaierais tout de même d'écrire pendant les vacances. :)


End file.
